


Speed Freak

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Boat crash, hydrofoil crash, speed crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short account of Gordon Tracy's WASP Hydrofoil accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Freak

“Cuttlefish, this is the Atlanta, looking good out there, how is the testing coming along?” Nibs said into the microphone, a slight smile on her face. The Atlanta was following in the wake of the Cuttlefish, and just barely keeping up. It was a great craft, one of a kind, and the top of it’s class. 

“Boy, she’s going like a dream,” Gordon Tracy replied, “I’m not even at full speed yet and she’s handling fine. I’m gonna take her to full speed, keep up if you can,” There was a mocking in his tone and Nibs laughed. “Just be careful Squiddy,“ 

They watched the hydrofoil speed up and away from them, following behind at a distance. There were camera’s in the Hydrofoil’s bridge, so they could watch Gordon’s progress and for a while it went fine, everything seemed to be going smoothly. 

Then Nibs noticed Gordon frowning, and almost struggling with the controls. "Cuttlefish from Atlanta, is everything all right? Status report please,”

Gordon, on the hydrofoil’s bridge, was frowning at the controls, they weren’t responding as they should and the hydrofoil was steadily going faster then he would like at this moment in time. “Nibs, the controls ar..aahh.." 

It was like watching a film in slow motion, Nibs watched the footage has Gordon was thrown over, before the camera blacked out. She looked up, through binoculars and felt her stomach and heart drop. The Hydrofoil had crashed and was still flipping over. It would be a miracle if Gordon had survived, Nibs hoped that the safety equipment had worked.

The driver of the Atlanta sped up to get to the scene of the incident. Nibs looked at the wreckage where the boat had come to rest, splinters floating about, the Hydrofoil was sinking, but then something caught her eye. 

"Crap, there, in the water, he’s been thrown clear.” The sight of him was turning her stomach, she could see the blood spreading out around him in the water, already a team was lowering the lifeboat to get Gordon’s broken body.

When they got him on board the extent of his injuries were clearer to see, he would have a few bones broken, there were deep lacerations on his back and a cut to his forehead. Gordon was barely alive. Nibs helped to get him to the small sickbay while another member radioed the WASP base, telling them the whereabouts of the wreckage while the captain turned the boat around, going as fast as he could to get Gordon back to the WASP Hospital and proper care.


End file.
